mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Moogle Mafia
| image = File:Moogle.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Molly Mae | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 15 Players (Medium) | startdate = 19.07.2010 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = 1) Hirkala 2) Lionheart 3) Izzy 4) Filly678 5) Slick 6) Limey 7) Framm18 8) Fox 9) yuiop 10) EDM 11) Glycereine (Grey Cells) 12) sparrowhawk 13) xDily 14) onetruth 15) golfjunkie | first = Hirkala | last = 3) Izzy 4) Filly678 6) Limey 12) sparrowhawk 14) onetruth 15) golfjunkie | mvp = - | awards = - }} Moogle Mafia was a game designed and hosted by Molly Mae based on a fabricated desert city in the American Southwest. The main story focused on an alien who crash landed in the middle of town and was rescued by Midge while being pursued by the town sheriff. It began on July 19th, 2010 and ended in a Baddie (Sheriff) win in N6 (August 1st, 2010). Game Mechanics The game revolved around a Non-Playable Character (Moogle) which need food and needed his spaceship fixed. It had a lot of indies that could be recruited along with a secret faction inside the rest of the factions. Rules *'Food': The Moogle loves food. He will only stay with Midge and her team as long as they have food. The Moogle eats one food every night. If they run out of food, the Moogle leaves during the next day. At the end of the day, the Moogle goes to a random person who has food. If he goes to the Sheriff or one of his team, they can kill the Moogle the following night. Food is team collective of all of the members of that team. *'Spaceship': The Moogle's ship was damaged during impact on earth! It's Midge's job to fix it and get the Moogle out. It's the Sheriff's job to destroy it to make sure that it can't leave to get reinforcements. The spaceship's health is at 10/20. If it gets to 20, it's fixed. If it drops to 0, it's destroyed beyond repair. *A successful RID will recruit an indy. Using RID to find the roles of the opposite team is not allowed. *Successful recruiting will not be listed in the night post. *If both factions RID an indy on the same night, that indy may choose who to join unless that indy is incapable of joining that team (in the case of the mechanics). *If one faction RIDs Beth and the other faction RIDs Peter in the same night, Peter and Beth are not recruited. *Indies cannot be lynch-killed for the first two days. Further, indy votes for the first two days do not count toward the total vote. *'Tied votes' - random party is lynched. Role Description NPC (Non-Playable Character) *'Moogle': Loves adventure almost as much as he loves food. Stays with Midge's team as long as there is food. Leaves earth as soon as the spaceship is fixed (the night must end with spaceship health of 20 or more). Goodies - Can team kill once a night only if the group is 3 or larger. BTSC with everyone recruited to the team. WINCON: Eliminate the Sheriff and his team OR fix the spaceship so the Moogle can escape to safety. *'Midge' --Town Hippie--Has 2 food. Gets 3 RID guesses to recruit an indy every night. If killed, passes RID ability to another. *'Craig' --Midge's Spirit Partner--Has 1 food. Every night, he can list as many names as he wants. At the end of the night, he will be told whether one of them is a mechanic. Baddies - Can team kill every night except night 1. BTSC with everyone recruited to the team. WINCON: Eliminate the Moogle. *'Sheriff Barker'--Town Sheriff--Has 1 food. Gets 1 RID guess to recruit an indy every night. *'Deputy Walton'--Town Deputy Sheriff--Has 1 food. Can spy the role of one person every night. 11 indies *'Farmer Tom' -- Has 2 food. Can create or destroy 1 food per night for himself or another player. *'Mayor Plebst' -- Has 1 food. Can change his vote to count as 0, 1, or 2. *'Mark the Marketer'--Has 2 food. Can spy the number of food possessed by a person/group. *'Drew the Hobo'--Has 0 food. Every night, he may trade 1 food to block 1 target or 3 food to block 2 targets. *'Brian the Mechanic'--Has 0 food. Alters the damage of the spaceship by 3 every 2 nights (2 on odd nights and 1 on even nights). Increases damage if he joins the Sheriff. Fixes damage if he joins Midge. *'Pete the Mechanic's Apprentice'--Has 0 food. Does menial work for Brian and must join the same team. Can only get recruited after Brian. If on the same team as Brian, they fix or damage the spaceship by 3 every night. Alone, he can alter the spaceship by 1 every night. *'Mabelle the Gossip' --Has 1 food. Can determine what players have been recruited every odd night. *'Chris the Mechanic'--Has 0 food. Cannot join the same team as Pete or Brian. Alters the spaceship by 2 every night. *'Mary the Teacher' --Has 1 food. Adds an extra RID guess per day. *'Peter Smith'--Has 1 food. Knows who Beth is and gets recruited with her. *'Beth Smith'--Has 1 food. Knows who Peter is and gets recruited with him. Secret Indy faction. WINCON is secret. Has 2 members with BTSC. Members can get recruited to both teams and their being recruited cannot be detected by Mabelle. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations The early design stages for this game were lost along with MafiaManiac on IPBFree. Game Custom FAQ *While destroying the spaceship will ensure that the Moogle never leaves, it does not guarantee a baddie victory. *Indies can use their abilities from N1 *Indies cannot be lynched D1, but can be lynched D2. Further, all votes count every day. *Outright role revealing kills the Indy *If Indies are never recruited, but not killed, I wouldn't count it as a loss. I would be hesitant to count it as a win, though. So no. I'll list it as a win for rep, though, if you never get recruited and survive to the end. If you don't get recruited and you die, it won't be listed as a win. Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Baddies *'yuiop' - Sheriff Barker *'sparrowhawk' - Deputy Walton *'Izzy' - Farmer Tom *'onetruth' - Beth Smith MVP: ???? Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster # Hirkala - Mayor Plebst - Killed N2 # Lionheart - Mabelle the Gossip - Lynched D5 # Izzy - Farmer Tom # Filly - Brian the Mechanic - Killed end of game # Slick - Chris the Mechanic - Killed N3 # Limey - Pete the Mechanic's Apprentice - Killed end of game # Framm - Midge - Killed N3 # Fox - Mark the Marketer - Killed N5 # yuiop - Sheriff Barker - Lynched D3 # EDM - Drew the Hobo - Killed N4 # Glycereine - Craig - Lynched D4 # sparrowhawk - Deputy Walton # xDily - Peter Smith - Lynched D2 # onetruth - Beth Smith # golfjunkie - Mary the Teacher - Killed end of game Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 5